


But Wait, There's More!

by claws-n-spots (runyoubadwolf)



Series: Crackmas 2017 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Clumsy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Crackmas, Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Mess, it's up to you, you could read this as alyanette or as just best friend alya and marinette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runyoubadwolf/pseuds/claws-n-spots
Summary: Crackmas Day 10 || That Didn't Go As Planned || Alya convinces Marinette to use her clumsiness for good and shoot an infomercial. Let's just say that girl can be a little too clumsy even when she's trying.





	But Wait, There's More!

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I'm finishing up Crackmas as a Christmas present to myself (and maybe some of you if you've been following it).
> 
> Link for Crackmas || https://mlcrackmas.tumblr.com/post/167360983922/the-12-days-of-crackmas

“Alright Marinette, take 15 and we’ll pick back up with the actual product. Very good job so far.” The director of the informercial smiled at Marinette, giving her a thumbs up.

“Thank you.” Marinette rushed over to Alya, who was standing near the refreshments table. “Alya, this was such an amazing idea!”

“I told you. Who would be better at messing things up more for an informercial than the clumsiest girl I know?” Marinette gasped in mock offense. “Oh, come on, you know I’m right. You have a future in making tupperware fall out of cupboards if your fashion career doesn’t work out.”

“I’d love to be able to disagree but, you’re right.” Marinette laughed. “Hey, if I get my name out there in the informercial scene, it might pay for the fabric for my online store.”

“See it’s perfect!” A few minutes of chatting later, the director called Marinette back to the set. “Go kill it Marinette, you got this.”

“Thanks, Alya.” After a quick hug with her bestie, Marinette marched back over to the set with a determined look on her face.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Nino called moments after Marinette walked back over to continue shooting and Alya stepped out to take the call. When the call ended and Alya walked back in to watch the rest of Marinette’s take, the bluenette was on fire.

No, she was literally on fire. Marinette was shrieking as she wacked the arm of her jacket with a dish towel. An assistant rushed over with a bucket of water, drenching Marinette. The director walked over to Marinette after she’d been put out and gently pulled her aside.

Marinette walked over to Alya, not nearly as chipper as when she’d started. “I got fired.”

“Because this is a serious situation, I won’t make a joke about you literally being on fire and getting fired. What happened? I was only gone for like, two seconds. Wait a minute, there wasn’t even any fire on set?” The two girls began to walk out of the building as Marinette told her tale.

“Well, they had me start using the product being sold when we restarted. I dropped it in the first take, I broke one in the second take, and well, you saw how the third take went. Who knew spontaneous combustion was actually a thing that could happened.” Alya doubled over in laughter, only able to make it to a bench on the sidewalk before she completely collapsed. Marinette burst into laughter, falling onto the bench next to her best friend.

Finally able to compose themselves a few minutes later, Marinette continued. “It’s not the end of the world though. He said they will still use my ‘destroy everything’ takes because they were the best out of everyone’s and that they’ll probably call me back to do more ‘before’ takes like that.”

Alya shook her head, chuckling. “Only you would look on the bright side of getting fired because you actually caught yourself on fire.”

Marinette bounced up from the bench, pulling Alya up with her. “What can I say, I’m an optimist. Now, let’s go to the fabric store because this charred bit of sleeve has me inspired.”

Alya fell into laughter again as she let Marinette pull her down the sidewalk.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me in my Miraculous trash can || https://www.tumblr.com/blog/claws-n-spots
> 
> || Comments are my lifeblood ||


End file.
